I Know Places
by jenniiichristine
Summary: Sequel to "Wildest Dreams'. Written to Taylor Swift's song "I Know Places". Ever since Taylor Swift and Tom Hiddleston hooked up on the night of the Met Gala, they have been inseparable and have managed to keep their relationship a secret. But what happens when the media beats them to announcing their relationship, and the aftermath that comes next?
1. They are the Hunters, We are the Foxes

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I've been wanting to make another Hiddleswift fanfic, and I figured why not make a sequel to my last one? So I'm writing it to Taylor Swift's song, "I Know Places." I know the idea and plot isn't unique, but I don't really care. I'd like to explore what just might happen if they were to get together in real life and the world would find out. I know it would be pure hell.

The rating is explicit for now because I do plan on there being some smut later down the road. And all the characters tagged with also show up later down the road. I'm not sure how many chapters this fic will be, but bear with me! I hope you enjoy this first chapter :) Also, have a happy new year, my darlings!

**Chapter 1: They are the Hunters, We are the Foxes, and We Run.**

Ever since that night—that magical night, something sparked between us. It was more than just a one night stand. I could feel it in my bones, and I think he could, too. After goofing off and making breakfast together that morning, he had changed and I walked him to the door, still in my silk floral robe. We exchanged numbers, and Tom made me promise to keep in touch. Naturally, there was a blush on my cheeks and a happy grin. But _love's a fragile little flame and it can burn out_. I knew this wouldn't last. He pulled me into an embrace, kissed me on my forehead, and bid me adieu after a night that can best be described as heaven itself.

I was so wrong. Here we are, six months later, and we're dating. The media doesn't know, though—we can't risk that. I know his fans would want to rip me to shreds, and the media would say Tom better run before I rip him apart like I do with all the other men I _supposedly _dated. We had decided to keep it a secret between our closest friends and us. Not even our families knew.

Since for the first time our breaks from our work overlapped, we decided to take a vacation in the Caribbean Islands. Tom tried so hard to let me have him pay the whole thing, but I wouldn't have that. I finally got him to give in and let us split it evenly.

We found a remote hotel, five-stars on the beach, and made sure the staff wouldn't leak that we were staying here together. And they didn't. It's our fourth day here, and Tom and I have been in nothing but pure bliss. He makes love to me in the morning and night, holding me so tenderly as he whispers words of love into my ear. It's nothing full of passion as he treasures every inch of my body, and I the same. _For once you let go of your fears and your ghosts_. In the matter of six months, Tom has managed to become my everything.

We're sitting on our towels on the beach, sunglasses on and the sea breeze blowing back my hair. I lift my hand up to keep my hat on my head from blowing away, but I give up and just decide to take it off and put it in my bag. Because of his latest role, his hair had to change naturally. He has it just like he did for _The Hollow Crown_—facial hair and all. And I love it. I don't care what hairstyle he has, and even if he's bald, because I'm falling for him as he is. Tom cares for me as the crazy, quirky, awkward cat lady that I am. I couldn't ask for anything more.

I roll over and straddle Tom's hips as he lays on the towel and he chuckles. "You know, Taylor, we can't do it out here," He whispers, shooting me a mischievous look.

"Oh quit it!" I laugh, punching his arm playfully. "Even though you just _ooze_ sexiness, and I can't contain myself around you, that doesn't mean all I want to do is make love with you every second of the day." I shot back jockingly, rolling my eyes. "Let's take a dip in the ocean!" I get off of him and jump up like an excited little girl. "C'mon, lazy!" I reach down, taking his hand and forcing him to stand up.

"Well it looks like I don't have a choice, now do I?" Tom grinned, shaking his head. He licks his lips as he looks at me up and down with my short, windswept hair and bikini—all natural, and he's entranced by every inch of me. I have him wrapped around my finger, and he has me the same way.

"Nope. You have to obey my every order and whim," I stick my tongue out before taking off in a sprint, pulling him along with me. I'm wearing a white and navy striped bikini, with high-waited bottoms and a bustier kind of top that push up my breasts. Hey, gotta make the girls look better, right?

The scene of us running into the water together, and Tom lifting me up in his arms and spinning me around could be in a movie, I swear. I'm giggling as he does this, and all of a sudden he throws me into the water. Oh, oh no he isn't going to get away that easily. I pop back up to the surface, gasping for breath as I narrow my eyes at him and he's full on laughing he can't stop. "Oh, you should have seen your face, Tay! It was priceless!"

"You're not," I say, treading water to get closer to him. "Going to get away with that!" I grin deviously, jumping up and placing my hands on his head, shoving him down into the water as I laugh. He had it coming—it was only suiting. But I lift my hands up, moving away so he can come back up, and he does. Tom gaspts for breath, shaking his head and wiping the water from his eyes. "You little…" He's at a loss for words as he narrows his eyes at me.

"Hmm?" I blink my eyes like an innocent girl. "What are you going to do to me for being a bad girl, _Thomas?" _His name slips off my tongue and I bite my lip.

"I'm going to punish you, my darling," Tom says huskily as he comes to me, wrapping his strong arms around my body. He showers me with kisses all over my face and body, and tickles me as I giggle and squirm under his tough. He stops and captures my lips in a passionate, long kiss. He slips his tongue into my mouth, and I pull away for a moment. "Let's take this to the room," I eye him.

Tom scoops me up suddenly, carrying me bridal style towards the shore so we can go back to our secluded room. I laugh, and grab his face with my hands, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Then I see the last thing I wanted to see. There's one person on the shore. It's a short, stubby man with a Hawaiian button up shirt and cargo shorts. He has a camera with a huge lens in his hands and he's snapping photos of us nonstop. My jaw drops, and I know Tom's does too as he comes to a stop. We look at each other.

_Oh shit._


	2. Just Grab My Hand and Don't Ever Drop It

**Author's Note:** I decided why not add a second chapter even though I JUST published the first chapter. I'm actually getting really wrapped into this fic and enjoying writing it :) More to come in the future, stay tuned! ***WARNING: SMUT LIES AHEAD***

Of all times—now? And the hotel had been doing such a good job with making sure no one would find out that we were here. Yet, somehow, one paparazzi guy managed to slip in. I suppose one is better than having fifty of them out here snapping photos and harassing us.

I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes. Tom was silent, and I could see on his face that he was growing more upset by the minute. "How dare he disturb our peace and quiet," He snarled, clenching his jaw.

"Tom, don't do anything you're going to regret," I said, reaching up and placing my hand on his cheek to get his attention. He looked down at me and his facial expression softened. "Just act like he's not here—like it's just us," I stated.

Tom nodded, and he continued to walk and carry me bridal style. Once he reached the shore, the short and stubby man ran to us and almost fell face first into the sand. Oh how I would have wanted to see that! He started harassing us with questions like, "How did you two meet?", "How long have you two been together?", "Taylor are you going to write a song about Tom?". He asked all of the usual, ridiculous questions.

I didn't answer him back. Instead, I gave my classic, _"Really? Is this necessary?" _look on my face. Tom grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers together as he pulled me along his side. I lifted my available arm in the air as I turned my head, continuing to shoot the guy that look until I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Tom.

He was walking with his usual long strides, and I quickened my pace slightly so I was next to him. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. We stayed in silence until we got to our room, where Tom slid open the sliding doors and stepped in. I followed behind him and shut the door, then sat on our freshly made bed. "What the hell?! Can we ever get some peace and quiet and be treated like actual _human beings _like we are?! We're not some zoo animals—"

I cut him off. He was just steaming with fury and anger. "Calm down, Tom!" I snapped, hoping to get his attention. It was rare for me to snap at someone, let alone him and I have only gotten into a few fights so far. So Tom, who was pacing back and forth in front of the bed during the beginning of his rant, stopped in his tracks as soon as I snapped at him. He looked over at me, blinking his eyes in shock. I got him to be absolutely speechless.

"Look, you have to think that's his job. He probably has a family that he has to put food on the table somehow for," I shrugged my shoulders, looking down sheepishly. Why was I actually defending a member of the paparazzi for once? "There's no use getting upset. He got thousands of photos of us most likely, and their all on his camera. There's nothing we can do now," I said and looked back at tom. I clenched my jaw, groaning in frustration. "As much as I hate to admit it, this is all out of our control now. All we can do is damage control once this gets out to the media." Oh we both knew our publicists would be all over our asses for this one. I could just imagine it now, getting yelled out by a furious Paula Erickson.

"You're right, you're right," Tom ran his hands through his luxurious wet hair before plopping down next to me on the bed. Our eyes locked. I was lost in his sea blue eyes, and him lost in mine that resembled the clear, blue sky above us. Then it dawned on me—what would we do when our families finds out through the media of all ways? I bit my lip, eyes flickering away from Tom's.

He suddenly grew concerned for my well-being, reaching out with one hand. He placed it on the side of my face, turning my head so I could look at him again. "What's wrong, darling?" He cooed, brow furrowed.

"Our families, Tom. We can't have them finding out about…us through the media. It's not right," I furrowed my own brow in frustration. "We need to tell them A.S.A.P." There goes our secret romance down the drain.

"Ah, yes," Tom licked his lips in thought, trying to picture how his parents would react. His mother was already pushing him to settle down and give her grandchildren. His sisters would most likely tease the hell out of him. "Let's not worry about that for now. We'll address it later on today, okay?" He said while using his thumb to rub it against the skin on my cheek. I shut my eyes, putting my head more into the palm of his hand. My hands reached up, placing it on his hand to press it more against me. I loved when he did this—it always calmed me down so much.

Tom smiled as he looked at me, and my eyes re-opened to look at him. "But _this_ can't wait," He interrupted the silence, taking his hand off from my face. He took my wrists and wrapped his hands around them, and quickly pinned me against the bed, keeping my arms raised about my head. Tom straddled my hips, careful not to put too much of his weight on my petite frame. He had a devious grin and a look of pure lust in his eyes as he looked at me in my scantily clad body.

I licked my lips hungrily, eyes devouring the site of his beautiful torso. If only I could reach to run my hands over every ripple of muscle on his abdomen. "Take me. I'm _all yours, Thomas," _I cooed seductively.

Tom licked his lips in return, letting go of my wrists as he wrapped his arms around me, meeting my lips with a hungry desire for me, and I for him. His tongue plunged deep into my mouth, and I managed to twist us so now we were lying on our sides, legs entangled. He bit on my bottom lip every now and then, getting very small moans from me. I sucked on his bottom lip, managing to get a groan and a slap on my ass from him. As he slapped it and grabbed one of my cheeks, he growled against my lips, "Damn, I can never get enough of you, Taylor." I laughed and pulled him in tighter against my body. I slipped one of my hands between us, though, feeling his torso.

I pulled away and broke our kiss, leaving the both of us panting for air. "Oh just fuck me already," I said with a scoff. "_I need you_." I could never get enough of this gorgeous man. Every time we had sex, I always learned something new about his body—like how there was a beauty mark on his lower back on the right side, or a few freckles on the tips of his ears.

"Not so fast, my love," Tom said, reaching behind my neck and undoing the tie of my bikini top. He took it off with ease, throwing it off to the side like it was nothing. "I want to treasure your beautiful body first. Please bear with me for now," He planted his lips against mine before moving them to my cheek, then jawline, and down to my neck now.

I turned my neck to the side to give him more of a vantage point, and his lips came to the crook of my neck where he sucked and nibbled on my skin. "Ahhh," I moaned softly, shutting my eyes. I buried my hands deep into his hair, hanging onto his luscious curls. His lips moved down to my chest where he decided to focus on my breasts, if only for a little while. He sucked on one breast and his tongue swirled around my nipple, and my back arched in return, causing my chest to grow closer to his mouth. He moved onto the other breast, giving it the same attention, all the while I let out soft moans of pleasure to his liking. I could feel him growing harder with each passing second as he pressed his member in between my legs, grinding himself against my body.

I opened my legs and wrapped one around his hips, pulling him in closer to me so he could keep grinding. And I joined in, getting our movements to be in sync as I rolled my hips. "Oh, Taylor," Tom growled against my breast, lifting his head up to look at me.

I bit my lip as I looked up at him thirstily, my hands going down to his swim trunks and undoing the tie, slipping them down his body. Tom had to sit on the edge of the bed to slip them off, and I laid on my side waiting for him. Once he got them off, he turned back to me, crawling towards me huskily. His long dick stood up tall and proud for me, and there was a devilish glint in his eyes. "Come here," He beckoned for me softly.

I sat up, curious to what he had planned. "Whatever you have up your sleeve right now, I like it," I winked at him as I crawled towards him. Once I got to him. Tom enveloped me in his arms and slipped a hand down my bikini bottoms. He started to play with my cunt, rubbing it first in slow, deep circles before increasing the tempo. His lips went to one of my earlobes, nibbling on it. He bucked his hips forward, his hard dick pressing against my thigh. "I'm so hard for you, Taylor," Tom groaned as he kept nibbling.

I sighed contently, eyes rolling into the back of my head as I closed them. "_Oh, Tom," _I moaned, my arms wrapped around his upper back as I pulled him as much as possible against my body. I tossed my head back, just being taken over in complete pleasure by him. "We'll have to…relieve you then," I managed to purr in response.

Next thing I know, Tom is sliding down my bikini bottoms. I let go of him and slide them off my legs and toss them on the ground next to us. He then takes me by surprise, lying down on the bed and taking me with him. We lay on our sides facing each other. Our legs are tangled, and our arms are wrapped around each other. Tom takes my lips into a passionate, slow kiss. There's no tongue this time, and I can tell all he wants to do is treasure my body, and this moment together. I return the kiss with so much love and compassion for him, wanting to somehow show him in this way just how much I care for him.

Tom slides himself into me, slowly at first and easing his way in. He lets go of my lips, and slightly groans as he fills me all the way to the top. I can feel him against my naval now that he's completely inside me, and my walls are getting use to his length and girth. He starts with slow, hard thrusts filled with passion as he gazes into my eyes, his blue orbs glazed over with love and lust for me. My eyes remain locked with his and are filled with warmth. All that matters is us in this moment—he's all I see, and all I need. You have no idea how much this man means to me.

Tom continues his thrusts at that tempo, and I moan in pure bliss. He finally decides to pick up the tempo, increasing speed and hardness gradually. My moans grow louder in return, and so do his own. My hands drop from his upper back down to just below his ass, pushing him against my body to urge him to keep going. Tom snickers as my hands do this and he gets the memo, now taking me with full speed and force.

Now I'm moaning impossibly louder, and I can feel him hitting my g-spot repeatedly. "OH, Tom! Oh my god!" My breathing quickens and sometimes my breath hitches in my throat when he hits my g-spot. He's growing faster and furious, taking me so roughly as he moans my name aloud, "Taylor, Taylor! You're so damn tight!" And he is just so erotic in this moment.

Playfully, just as payback, I slap his ass and squeeze one of his cheeks like he does to me during sex from time to time. I grin and he looks at me, tossing his head back with a booming laugh. "You sly vixen, you," He groans, now going as hard and fast as possible. "You're going to pay for that one," Tom squeezes my ass with both hands. He cups both cheeks, drawing me in impossibly closer so he can fill me up with his whole entire member. He's thrusting uncontrollably now, and we're both moaning so loud. I grind my hips against his, meeting his thrusts.

Next thing I know I'm having an orgasm finally, and my walls tighten around his dick, milking it with my juices. I moan and scream, "THOMAS!" As I cum, liquid spilling out from my pussy. Tom cums just as my walls tighten and coat his dick with all of it's juices, and his seed spills into me. He tosses his head back, groaning my name just as loud as I did with his. He thrusts into me a couple of times, eyes squeezed tight as the last of his cum squirts into me.

I'm panting, trying to catch my breath. With the tropical weather and all of this friction there's sweat on my forehead and our bodies are practically glued together because Tom is sweating also. He stops his thrusts and is panting, opens his eyes and lowers his head to look at me. He withdraws his member from me, now soft. Our legs stay tangled up, and my hand is on his cheek, while he places one of his hands on my cheek.

There's nothing but pure love for me radiating off this soft, romantic expression on his face. He's just absolutely glowing with it. "You're my best friend, Taylor. I love you." He says the three words I never saw coming. Tom Hiddleston, of all people, just admitted that he loves me. _He _loves _me? _What, am I in some kind of alternate universe?

My already flushed cheeks grow a deeper red, and I bite on my lower lip trying to hide the biggest smile that is creeping on my face. My lips give in and pull into that wide grin, and I grab his face with both hands. "Thomas William Hiddleston, I love you too." _And you knew what it was, he is in love. _He smiles with the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face, and he resembles a happy and excited puppy.

Tom lifts up the sheets beneath us on the bed, and our bodies go under them while our heads rest on the pillows. I pull him in for a deep kiss, and he presses his lips back with the same amount of love for me, if not more. I break the kiss and lick my lips after, relishing in the taste of him. I'm breathing in his scent—oh I just love how sweet, yet strong his smell is. I could bask in it forever. And he relishes in the subtle sweetness of my scent, and we're both in pure bliss right now.

"Let's take a nap," Tom suggests, kissing my forehead. "So we can get some energy back for what else we have planned for the day," He smiles. I nod in return and sigh, shutting my eyes and he does, too. _You can hear it in the silence, silence. You're in love, true love. _

And as I'm drifting off to sleep, it occurs to me when we wake up that we need to call our families to tell them. I'm filled with the anxiety of having to do this, and then sleep takes over me, and I fall deep into the dream that comes.

I'm suddenly sitting at the family dining table, and Tom is next to me. There's a ham in the center, and Mama, Dad, and Austin are here, too, and are passing around the side dishes. We're chatting, and I swallow nervously. The Mama asks how Tom and I met. The thing is, I've always been honest with my parents—that's just who I am. So I tell the whole-hearted truth. I tell them about the Met Gala, and that it originally started as a one-night stand.

Mama laughs, but her laugh is a booming laugh that never stops. "And you think that's going to last?" Now Papa and Austin are laughing, and the laughing isn't stopping. It continues on like a track on repeat. I turn my head to look at Tom, and he's laughing too. "That's what I said!" He joins in, and I'm surrounded by everyone at the table laughing at how much of an idiot I am. Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

I suddenly wake up, drenched in sweat and I grasp for air. It's dark outside, and Tom is still asleep next to me.

It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare, I tell myself. But in all honesty, I'm scared of this coming true.


	3. Author Update

******REALLY SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR UPDATE******

Hey guys! I just want to let you know that for my Jan Term class that I'm taking this month (my university is one of the few that have Jan Term in the U.S.) is all about disconnecting from social media and finding yourself through the art of solitude. And even though there's no way we can be held accountable for the rules set up in the class, I will not be able to be on ANY social media until the end of the month. As well, I can only talk on the phone, text, e-mail, watch TV, and listen to music for up to 30mins a day (however, emergency phone calls to family; phone calls, texts, and e-mails that are work related; and using the internet for applications that need to get done do not apply to this rule). The professors teaching this course are even going with it, and all the students including myself are taking the rules and the course seriously. That being said, this is the last personal post you'll hear from me for the rest of the month. That being said, I will not be making able to make any updates to the story until February 1st. However, this doesn't mean I won't be writing any chapters during this next month. Rather, I will be writing this whole entire time and will publish whatever chapters I write starting February 1st. I'm so sorry for this inconvenience, but please be patient with me! It's seriously the most I could ever ask for :)

So have a great rest of January everyone, and wish me luck! I'LL SEE ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE IN FEBRUARY WITH SO MANY MORE CHAPTERS AND THE WAIT WILL BE WORTH IT I CAN GUARANTEE YOU THAT 3

xoxo

- Jennifer


	4. Loose Lips Sink Ships All the Damn Time

**Author's Note:** Hey y'all! GUESS WHOSE BACK! Oh my god, finally, right?! For me, this whole last month of January has been quite an adventure. For those of you reading this fanfic who I talk to personally, I have to tell you there were lots of developments that went on in my personal life in all areas—with my own self happiness, my love life, and sex life. For all of you others who are reading this because you enjoy my fanfic writing, I have to tell you the first two weeks of January were a drought for me because I wasn't able to go on Tumblr and use Snapchat at all. I've missed out on many developments with Taylor replying to fans on Tumblr (and she follows me, too, so I could have been one of those to get a reply from her! :( Oh well!). Now that I'm back, I'm hearing that the Tompocolypse is coming upon us, and that Taylor is stalking UK fans. For all of you who have gotten a like, reply, anything from Taylor, I'm so happy for you all!

ANYWAY, I hope you all have had a wonderful January! I sure have. Surprisingly enough, I actually didn't get ANY writing done for this fanfic like I planned. Actually, the last two weeks of January were rough in my own personal life. If you're curious to know why, well it's explained at the end of this chapter for you.

WELL HERE IT IS—WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE LAST MONTH! A NEW CHAPTER UPDATE I hope you all enjoy, and thank you SO SOOOOOO much if you took the time to read this MASSIVE author update! I love you all so very, very much!

**Chapter 3: Loose Lips Sink Ships All the Damn Time**

I'm not going to lie, as ridiculous as that nightmare was, it scared the living hell out of me. After I had awoken in Tom's arms drenched in sweat, I laid still, staring at the ceiling. My eyes glazed over, mind swirling with so many thoughts. I was panicking, and that wasn't like me. I'm not a panicer, I told myself over and over again. No—no I'm not. I've never been! But oh god, I was so afraid. I was so afraid of another December 2012. I squeezed my eyes shut as I was brought back to that wretched month—well, more like that wretched year. That was pure insanity. Oh, _I knew places _thanks to all that happened. I knew places so deep, so dark, none of you could even imagine.

And poor Tom—the last thing he needed was his own December 2012. I couldn't pull him into the deep darkness that would come. He doesn't deserve that. I opened my eyes again, turning my head to the side. Tom was asleep, facing me with his eyes shut. His mouth was slightly open, and his breathing was so calm. His breath was warm, hitting the nape of my neck. I was lying on my side as I gazed at him. I let one of my hands move slowly to his cheek, the back of it grazing his cheekbone. I could feel all my love for him swell up in my heart. _No, I won't let another December happened. And even if it does, it won't drive a wedge between us—not this time, damn it. _I told myself this before dropping my hand back down, sucking in a breath. I was determined. My determination overpowered my panicking, drowning it out completely. And Lord knows when I'm determined I'll get my damn way for sure. My eyes glanced over to the alarm clock on our nightstand that read 12:57. We had gone to bed for a nap some time around 12 PM, and we still had the rest of the day lying ahead of us.

As much as I wanted to keep lying here, with Tom holding onto my waist tight—where I felt safe and sound—I wanted to get right to business so this wouldn't bother me for the rest of the day. Slowly but surely, I snaked out of Tom's arms without waking him up. He was such a light sleeper, so doing this was always a constant struggle for me—90% of the time he would wake up and I'd fail anyway. This time, though, I sure did get lucky.

Because I knew that paparazzi guy knew where our room was, I made sure not to lazily through on a robe and step outside in that. That would be far too reckless. I got out of bed, naked and feeling the cool tile beneath my bare feet as I walked to our walk-in-closet. I grabbed a sky-blue bikini that had an adorable starfish pattern on it. The bottoms rested on my hips and weren't high-waist like I usually went for. I threw on a coral beach dress on top that was pretty short and came down to my mid-thigh. It was a spaghetti strap, while my bikini top was the traditional halter style. I grabbed my sunglasses and cute, big floppy straw hat—you know, the kind you'd see people wearing at the beach. It was plain, but had a nice coral band wrapped on the top of it. Pretty, simple, and beachy—just my thing!

I walked out of the closet and came to where my flip-flops were, placing those on and grabbing my cell phone. I slipped in and out of the sliding doors carefully, making it outside without waking up Tom thankfully. My eyes flickered about like a fox looking for the hound dog that was hunting it for that paparazzi guy, and in case he brought any other paparazzi members with him. Just like I expected, he was still here, and had called in some of his fellow paparazzi buddies. I rolled my eyes and scoffed—I knew that would happen. It'd only be a matter of time before we would be swarmed by paparazzi. I knew that we would have to make our leave from this island and back to the states or London within the next two days because of this.

I walked towards the beach, plopping myself down on the sand once I got a good distance away from the incoming waves. My raised my legs half way up to my chest, feet in the sand as I wiggled my toes. I glanced down to my phone and went to the exact person I needed to talk to: my mother.

The phone started ringing, and ringing, and…ringing. Usually ringing didn't bother me, but this time it felt like the ringing was dragging on and would never stop—it felt like it would ring on infinitely. Was I really so nervous about telling Mama?

I was welcomed with her familiar, "Taylor, honey, how are you, baby girl?" greeting she always gave me when I called. I couldn't help but smile as I kept wiggling my toes in the sand, loving the feeling of it on my skin. I let out a small giggle as always before replying, "I'm doing great, Mom. How about you?"

"Oh you know, the usual. So tell me, what's going on with you?" Her voice and words were implying that something was up, because it sure wasn't like me to call home while on vacation unless something big was going on in my life.

I cleared my throat nervously before I swallowed. "Haha…" I laughed shakily and sighed. "Mom, I have something important to tell you and dad. And I want the two of you to find out this way before it gets out in the tabloids soon."

"Let me get your father and I'll put you on speaker. Just wait a moment." I heard Mama call for dad nice and loud, and heard him in the background saying, "I'm comin', I'm comin'," as he laughed. Once he got to Mama's side she put my on speaker and I heard Dad say, "Your mom's gotta learn to lower down her voice when she calls for me. She acts like I'm already deaf!" He laughed, teasing my mom. "Oh quit it, you! I keep telling you that you need to get those ears of yours checked out. You're either going deaf or your skull is too thick," Mama teased him back, and they both erupted into laughter. Mama cut their joking off short to get back to business. "So Taylor was telling me she was something important to tell the two of us."

"Go on, baby girl, what is it?" Dad asked me. "You know you can tell your mom and I anything."

"I know, dad, I know." I gave an uneasy small smile before it faded. "There's been a development in my love life, actually…" I began.

"Ooh!" I heard them both go at the same time. "Whose the lucky man?" Mama asked sweetly, already interested. However, my dad's reaction was the polar opposite of excitement. "Alright, Tay, tell us his name. I'd like to at least know it before I have to get my shotgun out and shoot him once he breaks my poor girl's heart," He was partially teasing, but at the same time he was being serious. Dad had seen how much my heart has been torn since I was in high school, and has been there for me through it all. I don't know if I'd be whole again if it wasn't for Dad.

"Oh, stop it you two!" I giggled. "His name is Tom." I paused—should I add on his last name? Of course—my parents probably already knew he was a celebrity. It was impossible for me to date someone regular now, as much as I kind of wanted a regular life again. "Tom Hiddleston. He's British and an actor. Actually, you probably would know who he is. He played as Loki in _Thor, The Avengers, _and _Thor 2: Dark World_."

"Hmm…actually I don't know who he is. We'll have to look him up, I suppose then. But that doesn't matter," My dad said. "How long have you two been dating?"

"That's the thing…" I gulped. "We started seeing each other after we met at the Met Gala in 2015. So we've been together for 6 months now, and it's official, but no one knows aside from our really close friends. It's just…the two of us have been wanting to keep it on the down-low for just a couple of more months before going public because we don't want the backlash to start just yet, ya know? What, with his fangirls and all, and then the media would be all over my back. I just didn't want another—"

"Taylor," Mama cut me off and I grew silent, mouth closing. My eyes glazed over as I looked at the waves rolling in calmly. "I know what you don't want to happen again. We both don't want that to happen again. It destroyed you last time." Mom took a break before dad chimed in with some hesitation. "So…wants going on for you to share now?" They both knew something big had to be going on for me to be sharing this earlier than planned.

"The paparazzi—they found us while on vacation," I chuckled, shaking my head. "I mean, only one guy did. The hotel guaranteed us we wouldn't be found out and that they'd be able to keep the paparazzi out, but they weren't able to live up to their promise. He probably took thousands of photos of us this morning, alone. I'm outside now, and he's already called in his buddies who are photographing me as we speak." I lift my head up, narrowing my eyes at them behind my large sunglasses. That's when I throw my arm in the air and purse my lips so my body language reads, "What the fuck? You're so pathetic!" I'm so tired of their unnecessary drama as it is.

I hear both mom and dad sigh aloud. They're on the same wavelength that I'm on. "Whatever comes next, don't let it do what it did to you like last time, Taylor." Dad says. "Forget all that they're going to say about you—all of the stupid photoshopping that'll happen like they do nowadays."

"I know. I will." I say, determined. My hand is in the sand, and it curls up into a fist. My eyes are set on the sea, and I feel the sand slipping out between the cracks of my curled up fingers. "I know."

"Well, when will we be meeting the boy then?" Mom chimes in happily, trying to spin the situation to be positive.

"How about in three days?" I recommend with a smile on my face. I know my parents, and they know me—they know I usually have a good judgment with men, and they know now that I'm 25 that I especially do. They've always known my head has been on my shoulders, so they trust my choice with whom I'm currently dating. "We'll fly home to Nashville, and I'll bring him over so he can spend a couple of days with us so you can really get to know him." I suggest.

"Well, we don't have anything big planned, so it sounds like a plan!" Mama states. I can imagine her glancing at my father because now he, too, adds in, "Looking forward to meeting the guy. But I'll make sure that you two stay in _separate rooms_," He emphasizes. I laugh and nod my head, "Okay, okay. You don't have to worry about that, Dad."

I'm so into our conversation that I don't even realize, or sense a now awake Tom creeping up behind me. "We'll be seeing you soon, then, mom and dad. I lo-" Our conversation is just about to end when, suddenly, a chill runs down my spine as my back is met with the cold skin of Tom's toned chest. His strong and long arms wrap around my petite waist and draw me in close. He lifts me up out of the sand in the process and picks me up so my feet are off the ground now. My eyes are nearly popping out of my head as I scream and squirm, barely holding onto my phone as I'm clawing at him playfully. "Tom, oh my god!" I'm laughing, turning my head back. He has the biggest grin on his face as he leans in and kisses my cheek. "You got up without me," Tom teases, "It's only right that I get to frighten you," He kisses my lips now. He places me back down so I'm standing and out of his arms, and I put my phone back up to my ear.

I let out a laugh and apologize. "Sorry—Tom just woke up and decided to scare the hell out of me," I grin and jab him in the chest playfully with my hand that's rolled up in a fist, of course doing no damage to his incredibly toned body. He only grabs my wrist after that, pulling me in against his chest. His chest rumbles now as he dips his head down and says loud enough that my parents can hear, "And whom are you speaking to, darling?"

I can hear my mom gasp—she's always been a softie for British accents like I have. "Taylor, you didn't mention how great of a voice he has! Or that he's a gentleman," Mom teased. I look into Tom's eyes only to feel the heat rise to my cheeks, and I'm blushing furiously now. "Mom!" I laugh before biting down on my bottom lip, trying not to smile. Tom's head is so close to mine that he hears my mother's reaction and chuckles himself. "How could I not be? You have the loveliest daughter, may I say." Tom takes off my sunglasses, tossing them to the side, and I don't even care. His green eyes are on mine, and I can feel them staring into the depths of my soul as I look back at him. My eyes are wide and I look like an innocent schoolgirl with a wild crush. My face is completely flushed, and my hair a mess. "Taylor is the most beautiful, ravishing, and intelligent woman I have ever met and laid eyes upon…" Tom's soft voice trails off. His hand reaches up and holds the side of my face while his thumb is brushing against my cheekbone. I relish in his touch, and in the look that those gorgeous eyes are giving me.

My mother laughs, and of course there's no response from my dad. "Well, we're looking forward to meeting you soon, Tom. Have a wonderful time on the rest of your vacation. Love you, Taylor!" That's when I finally hear my dad and he says, "If you crush my baby girl's heart, you better watch out because I'll be coming for you. Take care of Taylor!" I hear my mom say, "Oh hush, you! Let them be. You know Tay—" and they hang up. I put my phone down and away from my ear, not breaking eye contact away from Tom. He is still gazing at me, thumb still against my cheek.

My blushing intensifies and I bite down on my lower lip. "Sorry about them," I chuckle lightly. "My parents—they mean well," I reassure him. "Especially my dad."

Tom licks his lips, smiling at me. "I quite like them already. And if they were able to make, and raise someone as wonderful as you, I'm sure I'll get alone just fine with them," He assures me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in near, taking my lips swiftly in a long and soft kiss. There's so much tenderness in this one. I press my lips back and I meet him with the same eagerness while being gentle. We're already past our "honeymoon phase"—yes—but this is just how we are with each other. I love every moment of it. _I love him_.

I pull away from him and I can't stop grinning. Tom pulls his head back, but keeps his arms around me, but they're looser so I'm able to take a step back. "So we're meeting them now, huh?" He raises a brow out of curiosity. "And you didn't even ask for my permission," He teases.

"Permission? Ha!" I laugh. "You're my _boyfriend_, so of course you have to do _every single thing _I demand," I tease the hell out of him.

Tom purrs in response, smirking. "Your wish is my command, love," He states, and I can tell their a sexual implication behind his words. I can't help but smirk back and send him a wink. "Now that's how I like my men," I giggle.

"So when will we be meeting your parents then?" He questions, getting back to the serious conversation. "Well, with there being more paparazzi already coming out thanks to what happened this morning," I notion towards the new members that have joined whose cameras are flashing wildly because of how intimate Tom and I are being, "I figure we would be leaving by tomorrow night and flying straight to Nashville. So we'll be visiting them Thursday and Friday," I state.

Tom glances over to the paparazzi that have joined the one guy that was out there this morning. He lifts a hand up and pinches his nose in irritation before bringing it back down so both arms are encircled around me. "It's for the best, as much as I want to keep living in this paradise with you by my side, darling." Tom brings his eyes back down to me, looking at me with them full of love. "Now there's one last thing to do, though."

"And what may that be?" I raise a brow. I mean, I know what we have planned for the rest of our time on the island together, but what could he be possibly referring to?

"Tonight—I'll need to call my family and let them know, as well. And Taylor, I want you to meet them, as well. Including my father." Tom and his father—I knew their past. I knew their rough history considering his father never supported him going into acting. I knew how his father might react to me since I'm a music artist, no matter how successful I've been.

"Tom," I say, pressing my lips together. My eyes read determination, and especially dedication to him. "There's nothing I can't handle. I love you—and you're meeting my family. I _want _to meet your family." I pull him in closer this time, and encircle my arms around his neck to draw his face in towards mine. My lips go to his ear, and my breath is hitting his skin. Tom shivers in response, naturally.

"The ocean is about to get rough for us. We may have an idea of what lies ahead, but we don't know how great the waves might be. But I'm in it as long as you are—I'm not letting anything drive a wedge between us." I say. I turn my head towards him, eyes meeting his. He does the same.

"That's all I needed to hear. I'd do anything—go through anything, just to be by your side at the end of the day," Tom tells me softly—quietly. He kisses my forehead softly and slowly, and I sigh and shut my eyes. His lips linger there before he rests the side of his face on my head, and his eyes gaze out at the ocean before they slowly close. He runs one of his hands through my hair, and his other arm is wrapped around my waist and holding me close.

I stop the moment and pull away, wanting to just move on and go back to our fun vacation while we have the chance. "So, what's next on the list?" I ask excitedly.

"You better get some comfortable clothes on," Tom says, eyes looking at me up and down. He can't help but lick his lips before he meets my gaze once more. There's a flicker of wildness in his eyes for just a moment. "Because we're going zip lining, my love."

"OH YEAAAHH!" I erupt in remembrance and excitement. This was the one thing I had been looking forward to the most that we planned out. "I'll race you back to the room! Whoever loses has to follow ever command of the other for the rest of the day," I stick my tongue out briefly.

"Ha!" Tom places his hands on his hips, laughing out loud. "Looks like you'll be at my every beck and call, Tay," He winks at me. "You don't know who you're up against."

"Just watch me, Hiddleston," I narrow my eyes at him. "On my mark. 1, 2, 3…and go!"

We both take off like crazy kids towards the room. There's nothing but sand coming up in the air all around us as we try to run barefoot through the beach. We both have long limbs, and our strides are as long as we can make them. I lose my hat briefly to the wind, and I let out a wild laugh with Tom because we both don't even care about the hat because we're more invested in our silly little race—our silly little bet—but our not-so-silly love affair. I can feel the wind whipping through my air and I'm in heaven. I can feel the salt on my lips as we dart back to the room, laughing and grinning at each other without a care in the world—without a care in this moment.

At least for now.

**TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD*** Long story short for why I wasn't able to write for this fanfic during January: the last 3 years I've been struggling with sexual assault. Fall Semester 2013 I was sexually assaulted for the first time, and that was by my math professor. Then the rest of the semester he proceeded to sexually harass and touch me because I stopped coming to office hours after that. I didn't report till the end of that semester. Well, Halloween 2014 I was sexually assaulted by this guy that I thought was a good friend of mine, and he did it because I had "friendzoned" him and didn't see him as more than a friend. After it happened, I told him off and stopped being friends with him and moved on with my life. I didn't report, and I didn't tell anyone and pushed it out of my life. Come the beginning of this January when we came back from winter break, he kept apologizing to me and wanted to start over as friends. One of my New Years Resolutions was to stop holding grudges, so I gave him another chance halfway through January. And when I did, he sexually assaulted me again because I considered him to be a friend and he couldn't understand why I was involved with one of his friends and not him.

That was why I didn't get any fic writing done for the whole month of January. Because after that happened, I spiraled so far downhill I didn't know who I was anymore. You know what I mean? I would look at myself in the mirror and was repulsed and disgusted by what I saw. I even let my gorgeous, athletic body go because all I would do was eat, eat, eat, watch TV, eat some more, sleep, eat, and lie in bed curled up in a ball. I refused to be touched by any men, and couldn't even stand near a guy while talking to them. A lot of the time, after I would shower and would see my reflection, I'd end up curled up in a ball in my robe on the bathroom floor, crying for an hour until I knew I needed to get out because my suitemates needed to use the bathroom, too. My dad and best friend were the only people to know up until recently what happened. And lucky for me, when I would call my dad while curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor some times while crying, he was there for me. I just lost myself so much that when I'd look at my eyes, they looked so dead—like all of me was dead. And what was even worse was that I couldn't run like I use to, because running would always help me with the emotional pain.

So yeah. I couldn't bring myself to write this fanfic because of the romance involved, even if I wasn't going to write a chapter without any sexual activity. It was difficult, you know? That's why I didn't get any writing done, so I apologize for that.

But don't worry about me, you guys! I'm better now. Actually, I'm so happy with myself. I'm back to working out and eating healthy regularly like I use to be. I have the drive again. We had a 3-day retreat for my class the last week of January, and it was that retreat that pulled me out of the dark tunnel I was in. I'm back, only to be renewed and transformed once more.

All in all, Jennifer is back again, and you can expect regular chapter updates from me! I'll try my best to update this with a new chapter once every week to two weeks.

Thank you so much for staying dedicated, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just wait for what I have in store for next time ;)


	5. Your Hand On My Waistline

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I hope you're doing well I just want to let you all know that even though I do have some big things planned up my sleeve for this fanfic, right now I don't even know where I'm going with these next few chapters coming up. I'm kind of just going with the flow as I write them, so forgive me if they're crappy because of that.

However, just recently I had an anon drop by my ask box on Tumblr telling me how much they've enjoyed this fic, and particularly the last chapter. That made me SO happy, and made me feel even more confident about writing this! So I'd like to thank you once more for that positive feedback, anon

As a small reminder for Tom's look for this whole fanfic, I'm using Hollow Crown!Tom with his ginger hair an facial hair (that's my favorite Tom tbh).

Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Erika (swiftdisposition13 on Tumblr) for being by my side for over the last 2 years. She's the first Swiftie friend I've ever made on Tumblr, and while everyone else had cliques going on, it was always just Erika and I together—as one. I consider her to be a best friend and like a sister. Even though her and I have our Swiftie Crew that started once Taylor started using Tumblr, Erika is still and will always be my original Swiftie friend. I LOVE YOU, ERIKA, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

***WARNING: This chapter is mostly fluff and smut***

I'm running. I stopped earlier for a second to take my flip flops off, and they're in one of my hands. My strides are so long, and I can feel the bottom of my feet hitting the sand, and bouncing off with as much power and energy as I can. I'm swinging my arms in return, using both halves of my body to propel me further and faster. For a moment my eyes shut, and I'm breathing in and out through my nose and mouth. I'm soaking in the warm rays o the sun that hit my skin. My short hair is glistening in the sun, as bright as gold itself.

And there's Tom—my oh-so lovely Tom. His ginger curls are bouncing atop his head as he bounds forward at ease. The sand is barely proving to be a problem with it's friction and whatnot. Instead, he's taking such long strides, and his arms are moving in sync. He's running as though the world is his natural element. I know how much he loves running—oh god, does he love it. Every time he comes back from his morning long distance runs, he can't shut up about them to me. He enjoys long distance running unlike myself. As Tom is propelling faster and faster, and his strides become impossibly longer, he looks over at me while my eyes are closed. I don't know this, though. His emerald orbs relish in in the sight of me feeling euphoric. He is taken back, and basks in my natural beauty—every inch of my natural beauty. There's not an inch of make up on me, but he's so astounded by me. My hair, bouncing back and forth, the wind blowing it back and out of my face, looks gorgeous to him. The wide smile on my face with my eyes shut and the sun hitting me—my long legs going forward, and me running as if it's the most natural thing to me is what he loves the most. Tom's eyes soften and he knows it—he knows he's in love, and in deep in this very moment.

My eyes open back up, and I turn to look at Tom, finding that he was looking at me. For how long? I have no idea, but I don't mind. He's next to me, but is gaining much distance on me. The sun hits them, turning my ocean blue irises into a light sky blue. I'm smiling so big that my cheeks hurt. There are no words between us because there's no need for me. We find the silence comfortable between each other.

He passes me up fast, and he's whizzing by. He beats me to the hotel room, coming to a stop. Tom places a hand on the outside wall, panting heavily as he bends over slightly. He's catching his breath for a moment before he shakes his head, sand flying out of his hair. He straightens his posture, but keeps his hand against the wall, and watches as I'm coming closer. "HA! I told you I'd beat you," Tom announces nice and loud before he goes back to breathing heavily. Even though he's beaten me, I'm still running only because I'm enjoying it, and I want to get to him fast. Tom grins as he watches me bound over to him, and I come to a stop in front of him, panting hard. I cough a little and place my hand against my chest, clearing my throat. I keep breathing through my mouth and nose in and out.

"Of course you'd win, Mr. 'I-go-on-long-runs-every-morning-because-I-love-to,'" I smirk. "You have an extra two inches on me anyway! And you have those long legs—don't even get me started on those." There's a sexual implication in my voice as I make that comment, and my eyes glance down to his long and lean legs, taking them in. I love his legs. Oh God and Tom knows how much I do. I look back up at him, and he has the cockiest look on his face.

"Oh yeah, huh?" Tom licks his lips, moving forward closer to me. Both of us are breathing lightly through our mouths and noses and our breathing is almost back to normal, but not quite yet. He steps closer, backing me up against the outside wall. He presses his body against mine, pinning me there. He raises one arm, pressing the forearm against the wall on one side of my head, leaning against it. His other hand goes to my upper thigh, running up and down against my flesh. "Just how much do you like my legs?" He questions.

I'm trying to bring my breathing back to normal, but now because of him I can't. We're both panting a little, our breaths hitting each other since our faces are so close in proximity. My heartbeat quickens, and my eyes are locked with his. "So much. I can't even put it in words…" I play along.

Tom's eyes are filled with lust for me, and the same goes for mine. I wasn't against for a second round today of sex. He has a cheeky smile on his face, and he presses his body a little more against mine. His hand goes up to my heat, and he rubs his fingers against it on the outside of my bikini bottoms.

My breath hitches in my throat, and he watches my reaction on my face. He watches as I'm hiding back the moans that I know will slip out of my mouth, but that I can't afford to let out thanks to the paparazzi out here. "Thomas," I whisper both in pleasure and as a warning. I narrow my eyes at him. He knows what I'm trying to tell him.

He drops his hand back down to his side and his smile fades. "I know," He says." Tom brings his arm down, as well, but puts he puts my hair behind one of my ears. He leans in and whispers, "But remember—I won our little race, so you have to obey my every command today," He whispers huskily. "And oh, do I plan on using that against you tonight," Tom nips at my earlobe before pulling back. He steps away from me so I'm no longer pressed up against the wall by his body. He's smirking at me before he smiles, watching my reaction.

I lick my lips, watching as he steps back, and I'm smiling. I have a wicked grin on my face in return, and I lean against the wall at ease before I laugh out loud. Tom joins me with laughing because he can't help it. I toss my head back before I push myself off the wall and walk towards him. I grab his hand, pulling him inside to the room with me. "Now I'm totally anticipating tonight," I reply back with. We slip into our room through the balcony doors, and Tom shuts them once we're inside. He closes the curtains, as well, and we begin to get ready for our zip-lining trip.

We get ourselves cleaned up, deciding to take a shower together to save time. Our shower isn't the stereotypical tiny part-bathtub, part-shower at a usual hotel. It's a grand shower, with all glass doors and plenty of room. The showerhead is also massive and you can be in any part of the shower and still get water coming down on you. But us showering together isn't how you think it is—it's not sexual at all. Well, at least _not at first. _Tom's ginger hair is flat against his head, and there are drops of water on his facial hair. He towers over me, naked as the water from the showerhead spills onto the both of us. My blonde hair is sticking to my face—Tom moves it out of my face and I smile. I shampoo and condition my hair. Tom grabs his own shampoo, doing the same. He rinses out my hair for me though, and I do the same for him. I grab my bright pink oofa afterwards, putting body wash in it and letting the water from the showerhead run over it. Tom snatches it out of my hands, and I reach out to grab it. Before I can, he's putting it high above his head and out of my reach. He watches as I jump up and down eagerly, trying to extend my arms as long as possible to grab it. He even gets on his tiptoes for a bit, keeping it out of reach. His eyes are glued to me, and he has a wide smile on his face. "Hey!" I say out of frustration, but I'm laughing. I can't stop smiling. My eyes are focused on the prize above me, and I'm not even noticing that our bodies are pressed so close together. "Give it back! It's not fair, Tom!" I say.

"Not fair? How so?" Tom laughs. He lowers it down, and I reach out to grab it only for him to move it rapidly to the side. He's laughing at me as I lunge after it, and he only moves it to the other side of him. "Stop it!" I'm laughing and I reach again, only he's much too fast for me. He puts it above his head yet again, and I stop jumping. I take a few steps back away from him and I pout, my bottom lip sticking out. "Please, Tom…" I give him the puppy eyes.

The tiled walls of the shower are a bright blue, and to Tom it only makes my bright eyes jump out more to him. He licks his lips a bit and lowers down the loofah, placing it against his chest. He clenches it with both hands now. "Come here, love," He beckons for me softly. I step over to him slowly, swaying my hips just a bit. My eyes flicker up to him in anticipation. Tom clears his throat, and uses the loofah for me. He starts using it at my neck, rubbing it softly against my skin, making sure to clean every inch of me. He moves it carefully up and down both my arms, then to my chest. He takes his time with my breasts, and for a moment cups one of them with a hand. He leans down and captures my lips in a sweet kiss. He lets go of my breast, and keeps rubbing the loofah against my skin against my belly. Tom runs his tongue against my lips, and lowers the loofah down to my heat. He has another arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close. He cleans me there, but stops. He pulls away from my body and kiss, letting the water from the shower head run over my body so all the soapy suds on me rinse off. His eyes look at me up and down, filled with lust and love for me. Once I'm rinsed off for now, he steps forward, and that's when the _real_ fun begins.

Tom licks his lips and takes one, long stride towards me. He wraps his arm around my waist swiftly, pulls me in, and presses my body close against his. But he doesn't kiss me—not yet, at least. He dips his head down and his now-blue eyes (you know how they're always changing between blue and green) are looking at me hungrily—I love it. I love when his need for me comes out like this. I bite my lower lip just a little. Tom presses me against him more, and quickly he captures my lips in a kiss. There's this hungry desire about this kiss, though—as if he needs me as bad as he needs oxygen to breathe. Tom's other hand comes up, holding my face steadily as I return the kiss with just as much desire for him. The water from the shower is coming down on us, and his hand moves to run through my slick, wet hair. Tom takes this opportunity to press me roughly against one wall of the shower. I feel the cool tile against my back, and the back of my head also presses back as he presses his body impossibly closer against mine. I sigh against his lips. He nudges one of his legs in between mine, and in return I wrap a leg around his hips. Both of my arms wrap around his neck. Tom nibbles on my lower lip, moves a hand to hold my face, while the other goes to my ass and gives a cheek a nice firm squeeze. I moan softly against his lips, and he happily gives my ass cheek another rough squeeze. I run my tongue against his bottom lip, and he happily opens his mouth for me.

We're becoming much more rough with each other—our desire is completely overtaking us, and I don't mind one bit. I know he sure doesn't. Our tongues are battling for domination, and

The hand on my ass moves up and takes a breast in hand, massaging it. I break our kiss to roll my head to the side, moaning out in bliss. His lips go to my cheek, kissing down to my jawline, then to my neck. He kisses every inch of the side of my neck that's available as he massages that same breast for me. He finds my sweet spot—the spot where my neck and shoulder meet, and focuses there as he multitasks with my breast. Tom sucks at my skin, nibbles lightly, and swirls his tongue. I know within a couple of hours I'll have a nice, big hickey there just because of this moment. I slip a hand into Tom's ginger hair, pulling on it lightly in response to the pleasure I'm getting. I can feel myself starting to get wet now. "Tom," I moan softly. His chest rumbles happily in response, and he kisses up my neck from that spot now. He's finished giving it attention. He kisses up to my jawline, then leaves a sweet kiss on my cheek. He pulls his head away to look at me, and my eyes are on him. He licks his lips in desire for me. Surprisingly, it wasn't until now that I noticed that a certain…part of him was nice and hard, pressed against my thigh. I blink my eyes, glancing down. His dick is standing tall and proud, nice and hard pressed up against me. It's so firm, and I lick my lips. I'm already wet just from him earlier, and now I find myself wanting—no _needing _Tom more than ever. I glance back up at him, meeting his gaze.

"I can't keep my hands off of you," Tom says huskily, wrapping both arms around my body, pressing himself further against me. I feel his hard penis press against my thigh more, and I smirk. I lick my lips before saying, "Don't take them off of me." I'm just as hungry as him. He grins wildly because he sees this, moves a hand down, and slaps my ass playfully. My eyes widen and I suck in a breath before laughing. He chuckles, too, before kneading the skin off one of my butt cheeks. "I need you _now," _He purrs, quickly capturing my lips in a kiss. Then he plants them against my neck, kissing every inch of my skin.

I bury a hand in his hair again, and my other arm remains wrapped around his neck. I put my lips as close to his ear as possible and whisper, "_Take me, damn it_." I know right there and then he's going to go nuts for me.

Tom pauses his kissing, lifting his head back to look at me. His eyes flicker up and down my body for quick moment before he goes for it. He takes himself in his hand, positions himself at my entrance, and just goes for it. Instead of entering me slow, like he usually does, he rams himself inside of me. I moan out loud, but it comes out more so as a gasp of surprise. I can feel every inch of his long, thick cock inside of me. I can feel him throbbing inside of me, telling me just how much he really does want me. My eyes meet his, and he looks at me with that same, thirsty desire for me. Tom groans out loud, moving himself almost completely out of me before pounding into me yet again. He groans, and I moan with him. "You like that?' Tom asks before thrusting into me deep and hard again.

"Yes," I moan a little louder this time. I hold onto him tighter, and he does it again. He's thrusting into me deep and hard, each time nearly pulling out completely before thrusting completely in. "You're so tight," Tom groans again, clenching his jaw. "Faster," I command, panting a little. Tom happily obliges, quickening his pace. He's thrusting every inch of him into me hard—fast—and so deep. I'm moaning louder now, eyes rolling into the back of my head. My leg that's wrapped against him draws him in closer. I want to make sure I have every inch of his thick dick inside of me. I need him _so _bad.

"Taylor," Tom groans, thrusting even faster into me. He's hitting me so hard and fast now. One of his hands goes to my ass again, pushing against it so my body presses against him more so he gets better access. "_Taylor_," He groans my name louder this time, and he's giving his thrusts everything.

"Tom, TOM!" I'm echoing his name back louder each time, my voice getting higher pitched. Now I wrap one of my legs around his waist. Tom gets the memo and lifts me up, both of his hands cupping my ass to support me.

Instead of him thrusting, I take this opportunity to bounce up and down as he holds me up. My arms wrap tighter around him for support, and I'm bouncing my body up and down on his cock. "Tom!" I moan, bouncing myself faster. I position myself better so he's hitting my g-spot now. Tom is groaning even louder, and I can hear his need for me growing impossibly stronger. I'm panting as I keep bouncing up and down, his cock sliding in and out of me faster each time. "TOM!" His dick keeps hitting my g-spot, and I can feel myself about to cum soon.

Tom pins me against the wall, but keeps holding me up. I stop bouncing, and he's thrusting himself in and out of me uncontrollably. His tip is still hitting my g-spot, faster and faster each time. He's groaning louder, and clenching his jaw. His eyes are squeezed tight and he's relishing in the sensations he's getting. "AH!" I moan, but softer this time. I can feel my walls clench against him, squeeze and wrapping around his dick tighter than before. My vagina makes him moist with my juices, then loosens up. I open eyes slowly, and Tom has stopped thrusting into me, but is still inside of me. "Oh my god," I sigh, and I'm still panting. But we're nowhere through finished yet.

Tom lowers me down and slides himself out of me. There's a smile on his face, happy to see me cum already. I look at him, and I'm still euphoric from cumming just earlier. "We're not through with you yet," I say, licking my lips with desire.

That's all it takes—that's all it takes for him to dominate me again. Tom takes my body and presses it roughly against one of the glass walls of the shower that's glazed over with steam. The whole front of my body presses against it—if you were to be on the other side, my breasts and whole front torso would be visible with steam surrounding the rest of the glass. One side of my face is also pressed up against the glass. Both of my hands are against the glass on either side of my head, and I'm waiting for what comes next in much anticipation.

Tom positions himself behind me, and just like earlier, he thrusts into me all at once. I had tightened up after he drew himself out of me, so naturally I'm tight as he does this. And yet again, my eyes widen, and I gasp aloud in joy. He withdraws completely out of me this time, slowly, before all at once filling me up with every inch of his thick and long cock. I moan softly as he pounds into me. Tom wraps his arms around my waist, pushing himself impossibly more inside of me. He draws himself out completely out of my pussy again. I groan in protest. "Don't stop," I pant out, begging him. "Oh yeah?" Tom questions eagerly, pounding into me again. "Ah!" I moan out loud, my toes curling up as every inch of me is filled with pleasure. "Yes!" I say back eagerly in response. "Don't stop," I repeat again.

Now Tom begins to pound in and out of me, faster and faster—deeper and deeper. As he does so, I'm moaning and can't stop. He leans forward, still entering in and out of me, and presses his lips against my upper back. Then to my neck, focusing on my sweet spot again, sucking and swirling his tongue. My eyes roll back in my head as I squeeze them tight. I'm panting and so is he, and he's groaning every now and then. "Taylor," I hear him moan as he gives me on particular, hard and deep thrust, his hot breath hitting my ear. "Tom!" I moan loudly in response, gasping aloud in ecstasy. His chest rumbles as he purrs into my ear, nipping at my earlobe. "Tom!" I moan aloud again, huffing and panting. He's pounding into me so hard, I can't take it.

But now he flips me so I'm facing him, still inside of me, and presses both my hands on either side of my head. He squeezes them with his, intertwining our fingers. Tom looks at me, entering in and out of me roughly. My breathing is fast, and my eyes still closed. "Look at me," He urges softly. I open my eyes, but only halfway. He is overtaking me with so much pleasure.

Tom dips his head down and captures one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking on it gently. My eyes shut tight again, my moans growing higher-pitched and louder in response. He gives me yet another nice, deep and hard thrust to change up the tempo a bit before going fast again. He lets go of my nipple, bringing his head back up to my level. I feel his heavy breathing on my face because he's panting as well, and my eyes open back up, but all the way this time.

"Ah!" I moan as I feel him hit my g-spot with yet another deep and hard thrust. He goes back to thrusting in and out faster now, hitting my g-spot repeatedly. My moans grow louder, and his thrusts are now rougher. Tom clenches his jaw, groaning, fighting against the urge to shut his eyes. "I want to," He says in between breaths, "watch you cum." I don't find it strange at all—it's not the first time he's done this.

I nod my head slowly while I pant. He's hitting my g-spot over and over again—he's being so relentless I fucking love it. "Tom—Tom!" I moan, and I know I'm going to cum again soon.

Tom groans in response as a bit of pre-cum comes out of him. He's about to hit his climax, too. He's thrusting in and out still, and then I hear my name slip out of his mouth, "Taylor!" He groans loudly now.

I hit my climax all at once, echoing his name. Once more, my pussy tightens around his cock, squeezing it and covering him with all of my juices. That's when he cums himself. "_TAYLOR!" _He groans my name one last time, thrusting into me. I can feel his seed spilling out inside of me as I loosen up around his penis, and I lay my head back against the glass behind me. He's pumping himself in and out of my slowly, letting the rest of his seed come into me. Tom lowers his head, pressing his forehead against my shoulder as he catches his breath. His thrusts slow down completely and stop as the last of his cum spills out. We're like this in this moment. I slide our hands down, our fingers still intertwined, but they're now at our sides. My arms suddenly feel infinitely better. I am just basking in the calmness and euphoria that is washing over me now. Tom slides out of me slowly, and presses his body against mine again. We're both catching our breath as he lifts his head up, pressing his forehead against mine. He stares into my depths of my eyes, as do I with his. We're done making love—no, that wasn't even making love. That was fucking (yes, which we do every now and then also; it's not all gooey romance between us). "Oh my goodness…" I sigh aloud, trapped in his eyes. I'm so deeply in love with him as it is.

"I think...that was the best sex we've had by far…" Tom says, waiting to see a reaction. The first thing I do is laugh out loud, causing for him to grin and chuckle. Of course that was the first thing to come out of his mouth. I'm laughing and I turn my head to the side briefly before turning back, his forehead resting against mine as I stop laughing. I lick my lips, and I can feel how sore my cheeks are from all the smiling I've been doing as of late thanks to him. "Oh, that tops the first time we fucked for sure," I wink, and he bursts out laughing himself.

Tom lets go of my hands and steps back from me. He runs his hands through his wet hair, shaking his head back at me. The water is still running, and we both know we have to rinse ourselves off now. "You know, we still have to go zip-lining. But now we're even more behind than we were before," He points out.

I sigh aloud, pressing my lips together. "I know." I purse my lips in thought. I press against the glass and push myself off of it. "Why don't we just stay inside—make it a day in? We can still do all we have planned tomorrow," I suggest with a shrug of my shoulders. I approach him, taking his hands back into mine. "We can lay in bed together…get some pay-per-view," I press one of his hands to my lips. "Please?" I murmur against his skin.

Tom looks at me, and he's trying so hard to fight the smile his lips are trying to curl into. He finally lets the smile win, and he laughs lightly. "Just for you," He says, pulling me in. We're both under the running water, letting it wash over us. "And because how could I ever be against spending a day in bed with you, darling?" He adds in more of his charm, and I'm grinning.

We wash ourselves off before stepping out of the shower. We grab towels, drying ourselves. I walk naked as day over to the dresser I temporarily unpacked my clothes in. I throw on a mint lace-trim thong, with a black t-shirt bra. I lazily throw on one of Tom's white t-shirts he gave me, and brush out my hair. Tom simply throws on a pair of gray briefs and combs his hair quickly before climbing into bed.

I join him underneath the sheets, curling up at his side. His arm is wrapped around me, and he turns on the TV. He lies down fully and relaxes, using the pillow to prop himself up. I lay my head on his chest, eyes on the TV as we discuss which movie to watch out of those available. We decide, and immerse ourselves in it.

That's when my stomach growls so loud we both hear it. I wrap my arms around my torso, blushing because I'm embarrassed as Tom shoots me a look and gives out a booming laugh at my reaction. "Hungry now, are we?" He lifts a brow at me.

"Well, I did work up an appetite after that workout we just had," I smirk, teasing him back. Tom laughs again before sighing. "Room service it is," He decides firmly.

We spend the rest of the day pigging out on many different meals we decided to order, and renting movie after movie. It isn't until late at night, when the only light is the glow from the TV on us, that we drift off to sleep. I drift off, wrapped in Tom's arms, and our legs entangle. He drifts off with me with the TV still on, and the latest movie we were watching ("Neighbors" to be exact) still playing. But we're too tired to notice—to wrapped up in each other, and the peace we have for now in our lives. 


	6. I Can Hear Them Whisper

**Chapter 6:** I Can Hear Them Whisper

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. There are no major developments in this one, however the plot is moving forward slightly and there are some scenes in this chapter you may want to commit to memory for the future ;)

I just want to let you all know that YESTERDAY WAS MY 21ST BIRTHDAY! FINALLY LEGAL (for alcohol lol)! I definitely celebrated to the best of my ability considering it was a Monday night, plus the first day of spring semester at my uni.

I'll try my best to update once to twice a week, as I promised before. However, with my schedule this semester, I'm not sure how frequent updates may be. But I am 100% dedicated to this fic, and I have so many ideas planned that I definitely want you all to be able to read and enjoy.

Btw this chapter is kind of on the shorter end just because I wanted to focus on the moment that this chapter kind of revolves around since it's crucial foundation for what I have planned in the future for this story.

Hope all is well and that you enjoy this chapter! 3

White, fluffy clouds fill up the sky. The blue is so intense that it captures me. My head shakes a little as I rest it against the inside of the plane, right next to the window. My eyes are glued to the sky that we're flying through, on the way back to Nashville. I let out a small sigh, relaxing and slinking back into my chair.

Tom is in the seat next to me, struggling to get comfortable and to relax. I can sense it just from the aura radiating out of him—he's tense. He's so tense, and slightly stressed about our situation.

I flashback to when we left the hotel early this morning. We were just trying to avoid being caught at the airport. I remember holding Tom's hand, squeezing it on and off anxiously as we rode the hotel shuttle to the airport at 6 A.M. When we were pulling up to get out, I was met with one of my fears—swarms of paparazzi everywhere outside the airport, cameras already flashing insanely. They're everywhere—even inside the airport before the TSA checkpoint. We both wore dark sunglasses and ran out of our hotel shuttle to inside the airport as fast as we could. I'm in front, pulling Tom along as he treads closely behind me, hot breath on the back of my neck. We struggled even getting a path cleared for us with the swarms of paparazzi members harassing us with their cameras and shouts of, "Taylor, is Tom your new man?!", "How long with this relationship last?!", and worst of all, "Taylor and Tom—how do you think your fans will react? How long until you start writing songs about Tom?"

Ouch. What a jab to the chest! As that last remarked was shouted outside, the sliding doors opened for Tom and I to get into the airport. There were impossibly more members there, considering it was legal since they weren't beyond TSA. My palms were growing sweaty, and I could feel Tom's were too. I turned my head to look at him as we fought our way through the crowds of flashing cameras, needing to see the look on his face—needing to see what he was feeling, and if he was trying to tell me anything through the chaos around us.

He turned his head to look at me, and I could see the corners of his lips turn down just slightly before he pressed them together to form a firm line. I opened my mouth slightly, wanting to say something, but I knew whatever would come out would end up in the tabloids. I was uneasy. It was written all over my face—my body. Tom let go of my hand, and for a second I panicked. Maybe it was the December me that caused me to panic—I'm not sure. But I did. And my jaw dropped.

But Tom slicked his arm around my shoulders. He drew me in close, pulling me against his chest. He leaned into my ear and murmured, "It's just us. They're not here, love. Just think—it's just us." Tom said it in the softest, loveliest voice. I can't put my finger on it—it's so difficult to explain. His tone was low, and oh-so sweet. He was trustworthy and reassuring. His breath and British accent, on top of the situation, only made me want to faint. I glanced up at him, nodding my head. He kept his arm around me and we made our way through the people behind the flashing cameras over to the TSA checkpoint. I barely managed to swallow after he told me that. I remember it. I remember it all.

My hand is next to Tom's but not touching. I'm snapped back to reality as Tom barely reaches his hand over, first intertwining our pinkies together. I turn my head, away from the window, and to him. He's glancing down at first as his large pinky holds my small one in comparison. Tom looks back up at me now that he knows he has my attention, and then takes my hand in his, intertwining all of our fingers together. Our hands rest there, joined together, in between our seats. _Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love. _

I find that his eyes are the same shade as the perfect blue sky that I was just gazing at. The corners of my lips turn up into a slight smile, as do his in return. But our smiles quickly fade, and we are met with matching solemn looks. "What's going to happen?" I ask softly.

"Well, I can imagine by now the pictures and news are already circulating around the news and web like wildfire. Most likely yours and my fans a—"

"No, no, I don't mean _that_," I cut him off. He looks at me with a deadpan expression. "I mean—_us_, in actuality. Because of the things people are going to say, and are g—"

Now _he_ cuts _me_ off. "Taylor, darling," Tom tells me, shooting me a look that matches his slightly condescending tone.

I laugh slightly, shaking my head in return. But I don't say anything, because I want to hear what he has to say.

He squeezes my hand before letting it go. Tom lifts up the armrest that is in between us, and leans into me. His hands go on both sides of my face—he presses his forehead against us. "It's just us, love. Just us." One of his thumbs is rubbing circles into my skin. "Just think about that." He envelops me in his arms, and my head is resting on his shoulder. I feel numb. Tom is trembling a little—even though his masked demeanor, I know he's just as scared as I am. We both know the consequences of our love that will be coming soon_. "__The ocean is about to get rough for us. We may have an idea of what lies ahead, but we don't know how great the waves might be. But I'm in it as long as you are—I'm not letting anything drive a wedge between us,"_ He states. And I remember—I remember telling him this just the other day on the beach. He remembered, let alone memorized and repeated what I had said and barley remembered until this moment. And I feel so damn _numb._

"But it's just us, Taylor. It's just us. Remember that," Tom concludes. I can feel his fingers drumming against my back. My breath hitches in my throat, and it takes my all to hold back the tears I can feel surfacing. But I do. I hold them back for him, because he's holding back all of his unsettling fears and emotions for my sake—my _sanity_.

I feel Tom's lips against my cheek, and he presses them there long and hard. He murmurs against my skin, "I love you," before kissing them to my cheek once more.

I draw myself back from his embrace, hands coming to his face. His arms are wrapped loosely around my waist and I give him a genuine smile. "I love you too," I say before I lean in, giving him a kiss.

It's not our usual kisses. This is different. It's us, clinging on to what we have now before we feel the flames. It's us, and our genuine love for one another. But most importantly, it's us—_just us. _

I commit this to memory, memorizing every detail so I can save this for one of our horrendous rainy days that is coming soon.

Its hours later, and the plane lands. We get off, get our bags and all, and I call my parents to hunt them down. My mom picks up and I talk to her, trying to find her and dad since they're our ride home anyway. I hear her voice on the phone and echo in real life behind me, "Turn around, Taylor!"

I whip my head around, and my jaw drops before turning into the biggest smile of all. I drop my belongings and run over to my mom and dad, squeezing them tight. They're murmuring about how much they love and missed me—how happy they are to have me visiting for now.

I let go, and turn to look at Tom whose standing with his backpack on, both hands in his pockets, with our suitcases and bags on the floor beside him. There's a smile on his face, and I can tell he had been basking in the love that my family shares for one another—for me—for the love I share for them.

"Tom!" I beckon for him to come join us.


End file.
